Trouble
by Square Mom Lover
Summary: Jasper's gotten herself in a sticky situation. Also on AO3 ..
1. Chapter 1

Jasper woke up in a bed that wasn't hers and in a room she didn't recognize.

Quickly sitting up, she feels a breeze across her chest.

Looking down, she notices she's naked. Lifting the covers up, she searches to confirm her thoughts; she's completely naked.

She hears a door opening and turns to face it.

She watches, eyes widening as Garnet steps out of the bathroom with a towel around her body and one around her hair.

"Morning," Garnet briefly says from the door before heading over to her dresser.

"What happened?" Jasper questions as she wraps the sheets around her own body.

"You don't remember?" Garnet answers, unwrapping the towel from her body."

Jasper stares openly at Garnet, a thousand dirty thoughts running through her head. 'This is bad.'

"Then again, it makes sense, you were drunk off your ass when you got here?" Garnet rummages through her drawers looking for clothes to wear.

Finally she settles upon matching black lingerie, a pair of high waist jeans and a black shirt sleeve crop top.

Jasper watches as Garnet slides the black thong up her legs and past her ass until it settles on her waist, and then as she places the matching bra on.

Jasper swallows. "Did we do anything?" Jasper asks.

Garnet turns and smirks at Jasper. "What do you think?"

Jasper blinks her eyes at the statement, but no matter how hard she tries to remember what happened last night, she draws a blank.

Garnet smiles at Jasper. Sauntering over to Jasper, she places her hands on the bed and leans toward Jasper.

"Relax, we didn't do anything." Garnet unwraps the towel from her hair and begins towel drying it. "Not that you didn't try."

Jasper's eyes flicker to Garnet's ass before her eyebrows furrow.

If they didn't do anything, then why was she naked?

"Why-," Jasper gets cut off.

"Why are you naked? Apparently when you get real drunk, you like to strip." Garnet pulls the towel away and turns her attention back on getting dressed.

"So we didn't do anything?" Jasper questions again.

Garnet chuckles slightly. "No, we didn't."

Jasper nods her head and slowly makes her way off the bed and behind Garnet.

"Why don't we change that then?" Jasper questions, her lips mere inches from Garnet's neck and her arms around her waist.

Garnet drops her shirt that she picked up as two of Jasper's fingers slip past her thong to finger her vagina and the other hand slides up to cup and squeeze her right breast.

"Jasper," Garnet let's out in a breathy tone.

Jasper leans forward and places a trail of kisses on Garnet's neck.

Garnet closes her eyes briefly before snapping them open again. Quickly, her hands are pulling Jasper's away from her body.

"I got to go. And you should take a shower and get back to Lapis. She's probably worried about you." Garnet steps away from Jasper and continues dressing.

Jasper backs up and stares at the beauty that is her ex-girlfriend. She completely forgot about her current girlfriend. But it's not her fault Garnet makes her forget about everyone and everything else.

Garnet looks over her shoulder at Jasper after she's pulled her crop top on.

Shaking her head, she begins to put on her jeans.

Sitting down on the bed, Jasper watches as the jeans slide over her thighs, then her ass and up her waist until everything was covered.

"We should stop doing this .. and by this, I mean you coming to my house whenever you're drunk or high." Garnet turns to look at Jasper after she was completely dressed.

"I know," Jasper huffs out.

Garnet looks at her ex-girlfriend before stepping inbetween Jasper's legs.

"You'll be fine," Garnet says, right before she places her lips on Jasper's fingers, tasting herself.

Jasper closes her eyes at the feeling of Garnet's mouth enveloping her fingers before snapping them open as Garnet pulls back.

Jasper shivers at the loss of contact. _'Damn, I fucked up._ '

Garnet quickly reaches around Jasper to grab her phone from the nightstand. Unlocking her phone, she notices the time and quickly heads over to her closet.

"I got to go," Garnet says. "Take your shower and head home to Lapis. I don't care what you tell her but if she asks, I'll tell her exactly what happened." Garnet quickly places a pair of black heels on and heads out her bedroom.

"Lock my door on your way out!" Garnet yells before the sound of her front door is heard slamming.

A few seconds later, the sound of the door being locked can be heard.

Jasper sits nude on Garnet's bed. _'I'm in hella trouble.'_

But before she can even think about it any longer, her phone rings.

Grabbing her phone, she curses under her breath as Lapis's name flashes across the screen.

Shaking her head, she throws the phone on the bed and heads toward the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to carlisaunders16 for her comment to continue, gave me a reason to add to this .. also, thank you everyone fore your comments. Enjoy.

* * *

"You've been to see _her_ again?" Peridot asks looking up from her laptop as Jasper finally trudges through the front door.

"No, I didn't. I've literally been out drinking all night. Where is she?" Jasper asks slamming the door shut behind her.

"Bedroom. She's not happy," Peridot says as she turns her attention back to her laptop.

"When is she ever?" Jasper mumbles under her breath as she makes her way past Peridot and to her shared room with Lapis.

"Hey babe," Jasper says before she's ducking to avoid a shoe that was flying at her head.

"Where have you been all night? I've been calling and calling you, but you didn't answer," Lapis says from her position on the bed.

Jasper looks at her girlfriend. Part of her feels bad for how she's made her feel but the other part of can't stop thinking about Garnet

"I'm sorry babe, Amethyst and I were drinking all last night," Jasper half tells the truth as she makes her way to Lapis and wraps her arms around her.

Lapis nods her head and breathes in Jasper's I scent ... she knows that smell.

"You've been to see _her_ again, haven't you?" Lapis asks in a clipped tone.

Jasper knows where this is headed and after the morning she's had, she doesn't want to deal with this.

"I ran into her on my way home and she allowed me to shower. Swear, nothing happened, I just didn't want to reek of alcohol when I came back to you."

Lapis shakes her head. She doesn't trust it. She loves Jasper, she honestly does, but she's not dumb. She knows that Jasper still has feelings for Garnet. She knows and she doesn't trust it. She knows that Garnet can take Jasper back in a heartbeat. She knows that, but if Garnet says there's no more feelings between them, then she should leave Jasper alone. When Jasper comes, she should send her home.

Lapis pushes Jasper off her. "You actually think I'm that dumb? How many times have you come home reeking of alcohol? I know something happened between you two and if you won't tell me, then I'll go ask her." Lapis pushes off the bed and stands in front of Jasper with her hand out, palm up.

Jasper looks at Lapis' hand in confusion. "What? Why's that out?"

"Jasper, give me your phone. I'm going to call her right now."

Jasper scoffs. "The Hell you are. One, I'm telling the truth and two, she's at work and she never answers her phone at work, at least not when I call. So if you want to ask, find another way." Jasper shrugs her shoulders.

"Why are you .. ugh! Peri text Amethyst!" Lapis calls as she quickly exits her room, the door slamming behind her.

Jasper chuckles to herself and lays down with her hands behind her head. Lapis is not going to be happy with Ame's response and Garnet is not going to be happy with her, not that she is at the moment anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper hears her phone ringing and rolls over to slam her hand on the phone before answering the call.

"Hello?" Jasper asks groggily.

"Jasper, where are you? You were 'pose be down here an hour ago," Amethyst's loud voice booms through the phone.

Jasper groans and pulls the phone away from her ear.

"I'm sorry Ame. Got into another argument with Lapis again," Jasper says after bringing the phone closer to her ear.

"Aight. Still coming down though?" Amethyst questions.

"Yeah, give me 15," Jasper responds before hanging up.

Jasper hangs up and stares up at the ceiling. 'Damn, when did I go to sleep?'

Jasper sighs and throws the covers off her before getting up an getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Jasper hears Lapis' voice ring out.

Jasper turns, looking around the dark living area before spotting Lapis sitting on the couch.

"Out, I'll be back," Jasper says as she makes her way toward the door.

"Going to see 'her'," Lapis states more than asks.

Jasper turns to look at her girlfriend. "Actually, I promised Ame I'd come to watch one of her shows," Jasper responds.

Though it's dark, Jasper just knows Lapis is rolling her eyes.

"Whatever Jasper, you don't have to lie."

Jasper pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. "Not lying, ask Peridot, she's with Ame now. Garnet isn't even coming." With that, Jasper opens the door and walks out.

"Finally!" Amethyst shouts as she spots Jasper walking through the door. "Yo, Jasper, over here!" Amethyst waves Jasper over from her seat.

"Hey Ame, sorry about earlier," Jasper says as she drops down in the open spot of the booth across from Amethyst.

"It's cool, but are you and Lapis cool?" Amethyst questions as she signals the bar tender for two beers.

"Man, she got on me about Garnet again as I was leaving. Thought I was lying about coming to see you."

Amethyst nods a thank you to the bartender for the beers before turning her attention back to Jasper.

"Yeah? Peri texted me, asking what happened between you and Garnet," Amethyst pause to down half her bottle of beer. "I told her that we got drunk and you dropped me off at Pearl's, after that, I don't know."

"That just probably pissed her off more," Jasper says before downing half of her own beer.

Amethyst downs the rest of her bottle before smiling at Jasper. "So, what did happen between you and Garnet?"

Jasper sighs and finishes her beer before order another round for her and Amethyst.

"Nothing. She let my drunk ass stay the night. She informed me on everything I couldn't remember after I got to her place."

Amethyst's smile drops and she looks at Jasper with a slight serious look on her face.

"Why don't y'all just get back together? Somehow you always manage to find your way back to her."

"Easier said than done. Plus, I don't think she'll take me back. Earlier, she said, 'we have to stop doing this'. Hell, I don't even know if she'll still want to be friends." Jasper pops the lid off her second beer and downs it in one sitting.

"What happened between y'all? I mean, me and Garnet cool and all, but she's more Pearl's friend than mine," Amethyst let's out.

"I fucked up. I didn't cheat, I just was fucking up as a girlfriend. I still am." Jasper sighs.

Amethyst finishes her beer and orders them other round.

"Still love her?" The question catches Jasper off guard and she chokes slightly on her beer.

Once she gathers herself, she takes a good look at Amethyst. "Where's Peridot?" Jasper questions, trying to change the subject.

"The bar's food doesn't agree with her stomach. She's been in there since I called you."

"Jasper's eyes widen and she let's out a haughty laugh.

"Damn, Peri," Jasper laughs.

"But do you still love her?" Amethyst switched the conversation back.

Jasper looks down at her beer. "I do and it's driving me crazy. I love Lapis, I do. I just can't seem to stay away from Garnet. She's always there to pick me up." Jasper sighs and finishes another beer.

Amethyst nods her head but doesn't say anything as she notices Peridot walk out the bathroom and Garnet walk into the bar.

"Jasper, don't say nothing, but G just walked in."

"Jasper doesn't turn around as she spots Peridot walking toward them. "Bartender, another round," Jasper calls out.

As the bartender makes their way to the table with the beer, Peridot finally reaches the booth.

"Feeling better?" Jasper asks with a smile on her face.

"Fuck you, but, yes, I am." Peridot takes a seat next to Amethyst.

Jasper just laughs until she feels who she thought was the bartender approaching her.

She turns and the words 'thank you' dies on her tongue as she sees it's Garnet with the beers instead of the bartender.

"Hey Garnet!" Amethyst greets excitedly.

"Heard y'all order, figured y'all wouldn't mind me joining?" Garnet says to Amethyst.

"Sure thing G., Jasper, scoot over," Amethyst says and grabs two bottles from Garnet for herself and Peridot.

Garnet smiles slightly at Amethyst and turns to look at Jasper. "May I?"

Jasper nods her head and scoots over in the booth. She glances at Peridot from the side of her eyes before grabbing her beer off Garnet; their fingers brushing against each others.

"Thank you," Jasper says to Garnet.

Garnet nods her head and sits down in the spot Jasper opened up for her.

"Peridot," Garnet says, her tone light as her face regains it's stoicness.

"Garnet, nice to see you too," Peridot mutters and plays with her beer.

"So, what brings you here G.?" Amethyst asks.

Garnet turns to look at Amethyst. "Just needed a break."

"Long day at work?"

"Mmmhm," Garnet hums before taking a drink.

Jasper stays quiet and downs almost half her bottle.

"Slow down Jasper, don't know if Lapis will be happy with you coming home to her drunk," Garnet says.

"She never is," Jasper mutters under her breath as she places her beer down.

Peridot turns to look at Jasper, but says nothing.

"What Peri?" Jasper asks, her question slightly slurred as the amount of beer she drank begins kicking in.

"She doesn't mind, so long as you're coming home to her and not to Garnet," Peridot says before taking a small sip of her beer.

Amethyst and Jasper widen their eyes at Peridot's words.

Garnet chuckles and takes a gulp of her beer. "No worries. When she comes over she usually just goes right to sleep. I'm usually up all night working while she sleeps."

Peridot doesn't say anything but takes a bigger swig of her beer.

"Yo G., is that what happened last night?" Amethyst questions.

Garnet chuckles again. "Actually, I was just getting off work when we ran into each other. I let her come in and she passed out on the couch," Garnet pauses to take a gulp of her beer. "I eventually woke her up after I was dressed for work and told her to take a shower and get home to Lapis."

Jasper finishes her beer and orders them all a new one. "Yeah, she said Lapis must be worried about me."

"And I was right, wasn't I?" Garnet asks but Jasper doesn't respond.

"You were," Peridot responds in a slightly defeated tone. "Hey Amethyst, I think I'm going to head home," Peridot turns to Amethyst and says.

"Aight Peri, let me finish this and I'll walk back with you," Amethyst says and smiles at Peridot.

Peridot doesn't say anything but nods her head.

"I think I might drink a couple more. Tell Lapis I'll be home later," Jasper says and excuses herself.

Garnet slides out the booth to allow Jasper out. They all watch as Jasper makes her way to the bar and orders herself a drink.

"I wasn't trying to be rude earlier with what I said," Peridot says after a while.

Garnet smiles at Peridot and holds up a hand. "It's cool. Lapis is your friend and you're trying to protect her. Jasper is hers after all. You're just being a friend, no hard feelings."

"We're you just being a friend?" Peridot questions.

Garnet finishes her beer and moves on to the second one. "That's all I am when Jasper is concerned." Peridot's eyes widen slightly at her sentence.

"Aight Peri, let's go." Amethyst stands up from the table and stretches a hand out for Peridot to take.

Peridot blushes at Amethyst's gesture, but takes her hand none the less.

"See y'all," Garnet says as she waves for the bar tender to send her another bottle.

Amethyst and Peridot nod their heads and head for the door. Peridot looks back at Jasper and then at Garnet before crossing the threshold and into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper downs her first two shots of Brandy and already ordered another two when she senses Garnet take a seat next to her.

"A scotch on rocks please," Garnet tells the bartender but makes no move to talk to Jasper.

"Thank you...for earlier, what you told Peridot," Jasper quietly says though her words were slurred.

"I just told the truth," Garnet says after nodding a thanks to the bartender. "Should you really be drowning yourself in alcohol? This was always one of your worst habits."

Jasper downs her shots and turns to look at Garnet. Her vision slightly blurred. "Is that where I went wrong?" Jasper let's out.

Garnet pauses in her drinking. Her eyes shielded as she looks at Jasper from the side.

"Now's not the time to have this conversation." Garnet resumes her drinking.

Jasper grimaces slightly. "You've never denied me a conversation. Guess things really are changing," Jasper says and raises her arm to signal the bartender for another round.

Garnet quickly reaches over and pulls Jasper's arm down. "I think you're done for the night. I'll take you to Lapis."

Jasper pulls her arm away and forcefully pushes herself away from the counter and off the stool.

Jasper, without looking at Garnet, pulls her money for her drinks and slams it on the counter before walking out the bar.

Jasper can sense her as she storms out the bar; she's right there, but not close enough for Jasper to grab her.

"Jasper." Jasper hears her name. No matter where she is or her state of being, just the way she says her name is enough for her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Where did I go wrong?" Jasper asks, her words slurred but her hands begin to curl into fists.

It's silent for a moment as Garnet makes her way in front of Jasper.

Before Garnet could open her mouth and say anything, Jasper cuts her off.

"We argue over you. A lot more than I'd like to admit, but I guess that's my fault," Jasper says and release her curled fingers. "I'm still in love with you, but that's not your problem. I shouldn't have even said anything. I'm sorry. You don't have to walk me." With that, Jasper walks around Garnet.

"Jasper," Garnet says and grabs Jasper's wrist as she passes. "What do you want from me?"

Jasper doesn't glance back at Garnet. Suddenly she feels Garnet release her wrist.

Jasper turns back to look at Garnet. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes," Garnet answers.

"But you don't want me?"

"It's not about want Jasper. I can't have you."

Jasper fights the pain in her heart.

"And you also love Lapis. I don't like getting in the way," Garnet continues.

Jasper let's out a shaky laugh. "Yet we just can't seem to let each other go."

Garnet turns to look at Jasper. "It seems so."

Neither says anything for a while but just stare at each other before Garnet's voice rings out.

"Jasper, go home to Lapis. I'm pretty sure Peridot already told Lapis about me being around."

"Yeah, you probably right," Jasper says and follows it with a sigh.

"You'll be fine Jasper." With that Garnet smiles a small smile at Jasper and walks away.

Jasper watches her walk away before heading home herself. _'This is gone be one hell of an argument.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper walks into a dark house.

"Jasper, you should leave," Peridot's voice rings out in the distance.

"She's pissed," Jasper stares more than asks.

"More than usual. I tried to tell her that nothing happened between you and Garnet," Peridot states.

Jasper turns to look at Peridot. Though it's dark, Jasper can still make out Peridot on the couch.

"You've never intervened like this," Jasper states.

"I never felt the need too." Peridot sits up on the couch. "Jasper, leave. Tonight is not the night for you two to be going at it."

Jasper widens her eyes at Peridot's words before balling her hands into fists.

"I'm not leaving. Especially you here with her. If I leave, you have to go to Amethyst's," Jasper says.

Jasper could just make out Peridot shaking her head in the dark.

"Even if I could, Amethyst is over Pearl's. I have no place to go," Peridot responds.

"She'll leave. I'll ask her," Jasper says and reaches to pull out her cell.

"Don't. I can handle myself. Jasper, just for tonight," Peridot gets off the couch and makes her way to Jasper, "leave."

"I'm not leaving." Jasper quickly but gently grips Peridot's shoulders. "Me and her, we gone make it through this. I don't want you here when things get bad. I texted Amethyst, she coming to get you."

"You didn't," Peridot squeaks out.

"I had to. Stay here, she'll be here in a few minutes. I'm going to talk to Lapis," Jasper says and releases Peridot's shoulders.

Jasper let's out a quick breath and turns to head toward Lapis and her room.

She's stopped when she feels a hand on her wrist. "Thank you."

..

"Babe?" Jasper says as she enters the room.

"So, you've come back," Lapis states more than questions.

"Where would I have gone? Jasper questions as she flicks on the light switch to their room.

"You know exactly where! Why are you always lying to me Jasper?!" Lapis questions as she hurls a shoe at Jasper's head.

Jasper dodges the shoe. "I didn't lie. She wasn't supposed to be there, she arrived on her own."

"I don't care! You're nothing but a liar Jasper! From the day we started dating, you've been lying about her!" Lapis throws another shoe at Jasper and follows it quickly with a glass bottle.

Jasper dodges the shoe and barely manages to dodge the bottle which nicks her shoulder.

"Stop throwing shit at me! And I have not lied to you about Garnet. What do you want from me Lapis?" Jasper questions.

"I want you to stop lying to me. I want you to love me and only me. Why does she keep sticking around?" Lapis questions.

Jasper sighs and makes her way cautiously over to her girlfriend.

"I am yours and I do love you," Jasper says.

"You're lying!" Lapis screams as Jasper steps closer to her. "Why are you still lying to me?" Lapis bangs on Jasper's chest as the latter closes the gap between them. "I know you still love her."

Jasper hears as Lapis' voice breaks and watches as tears flow down her face.

She didn't want it to happen like this. True, she still loved Garnet and that confuses her, but she truly does love Lapis.

Jasper quickly wraps her arms around Lapis and pulls her close. "I'm not lying. I do love you. And yes, I do still love Garnet, but it is you who I am with and who I will stay with."

"But why is she still around?" Lapis mumbles into Jasper's chest.

Jasper tightens her hold on her girlfriend. "I can't answer that," Jasper finally whispers.

Lapis shakes her head and abruptly pushes Jasper away from her. "I hate you Jasper! I hate you with all my heart!" Lapis screams and grabs the closest thing in her reach, which was a wine glass, and throws it at Jasper's face.

Jasper blocks the glass and steps back as Lapis began throwing anything and everything she could get her hands on at her.

"I hate you Jasper! Don't ever come back! I can't believe I fell in love with you! I'm such an idiot! Gems, I hate you Jasper!" Lapis shouts as she throws item after item.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jasper states as she blocks the last item Lapis threw at her.

"Peridot, call the police!" Lapis yells.

"Peridot isn't here, I sent her away."

Lapis looks at Jasper with pure hurt and anger in her eyes. "Why? Why would you do that!"

"She didn't need to be here," Jasper says as Lapis pushes past her and into the empty living room.

"Where is she?" Lapis angrily turns to face Jasper.

"Safe and away from us."

"Get out! Why are you still here?"

"Because you are my girlfriend and I am trying to save our relationship," Jasper says and steps closer to Lapis.

Lapis let's out a chuckle. "Save our relationship? You wasn't thinking that when you were showering over her house!" Lapis yells.

"I told you nothing happened. You can ask her!" Jasper snaps.

"Why, so she can lie to me like you've been lying to me this whole time?"

Something in Jasper snaps. Sure they've argued about Garnet a lot, but never had she not Lapis said anything bad about her. To call Garnet a liar when she's been nothing but honest with Peridot hurt.

"She is not a liar!" Jasper snaps and grips Lapis up by her forearms. "Never call her a liar."

Jasper looks into Lapis' eyes and she knows the latter can see how angry she is but she's blinded by her own anger.

"And you're still defending her! Jasper get off me!" Lapis screams and struggles in Jasper's grip.

"No! Not until you get it through your head that neither she nor I have any reason to lie to you. I'm trying to save our relationship and all you seem to want to do is argue and break us up."

"Jasper, let go!" Lapis yells and knees Jasper in her crotch.

Jasper loosens her grip on Lapis and that was enough for Lapis to break free and head toward the kitchen.

Jasper couldn't see what Lapis was doing but she was sure she heard one of the knives being pulled out.

Finally getting a hold of herself, Jasper looks up to see what Lapis was doing.

"Lapis, put the knife down," Jasper says and straightens up.

"Stay away from me Jasper or I swear, I will cut you," Lapis warns raising the steak knife in her possession.

"I'm not going anywhere, we're going to talk this out," Jasper says and makes her way slowly over to her girlfriend.

"Jasper, I'm done with you! I never want to see you again! Get out my house!" Lapis yells and swings the knife as Jasper reaches out to grab her.

Jasper retracts her hand as she feels the knife slash through it.

"Lapis, put the knife down. We are going to talk this out." Jasper reaches out again and manages to deflect the knife as Lapis swings it again. It slices her cheek instead.

"Enough!" Jasper yells and lunges for Lapis and manages to get both her wrists in her grip. Jasper slams Lapis' wrists against the upper cabinets and Lapis drops the knife.

"Let me go Jasper! I hate you! We're through!" Lapis screams into Jasper's face.

"We're not through," Jasper says and releases Lapis' wrists.

"Get out! Now!" Lapis screams.

Jasper shakes her head but backs away from Lapis and toward the front door.

"Go run to her!" Lapis spats as Jasper opens the door.

Jasper pauses after she opens the door and looks back at Lapis. "I do love you and if this relationship ends, it isn't because I didn't try, it's because you pushed me away," Jasper says before closing the door behind her.

"I hate you!" Jasper can hear Lapis scream before she hears what sounds like the discarded knife being thrown at the door.

 _'This really was one hell of an argument.'_

Jasper sighs and begins walking away from the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper doesn't know what time it is as she uses her uninjured hand to knock on the door.

When she left, she didn't have much time to fix herself up. She can still feel the blood dripping from her hand and down her cheek.

It took a minute, but finally the door opens.

"Jasper?" Garnet questions with a robe wrapped around her. "What happened?" Garnet opens the door wider to let Jasper in.

"I just need a place to stay for the night," Jasper responds as she steps through the door.

"And a little patching up too. Bathroom." Garnet closes the door, locking it once more and leads the latter to her bedroom bathroom.

Once they get to her room, Garnet quickly disappears into the bathroom.

"Sit and don't get no blood on my covers," Garnet says from the bathroom.

Jasper sighs and takes a seat. She holds her injured hand on her lap, the cut facing upwards.

Jasper snaps her head up as she hears Garnet exit the bathroom; a first aid kit and towel in her hands.

Garnet places the first aid kit next to Jasper and drops gracefully to her knees in front of Jasper before opening the kit.

Jasper watches as Garnet turns back to her injured hand and picks it up, examining it.

"We need to get this cleaned up," Garnet says and reaches for the towel. She places the towel across Jasper's lap before reaching for the peroxide. "Might sting a little."

Jasper grits her teeth slightly as Garnet pours the peroxide on her open cut.

After watching everything turn white, Garnet reaches for the towel and gently dabs the excess away.

Soon after Garnet reaches for the gauze and gently tapes it over Jasper's cut. Garnet then takes the ace bandage and wraps it around Jasper's hand.

"Can you move your hand? It's not too tight is it?" Garnet questions as she pulls back away from Jasper.

Jasper tries to move her hand and finds that the bandage isn't too tight.

"It's fine," Jasper mumbles out.

Garnet nods her head and looks up at Jasper's face. She notices the cut on Jasper's cheek and gently cups her chin, turning the injured cheek to her.

"Gems Jasper," Garnet mumbles before releasing Jasper's chin and reaching for the peroxide and cotton balls.

Gently Garnet dabs around the outside of the cut, making sure to get all the blood off.

Slowly, Garnet stands up. Jasper turns her face to look at her ex-girlfriend.

"You need to tilt your head back," Garnet says as she grabs the towel and the peroxide again. Jasper does as she's told as she feels Garnet step inbetween her open legs.

Garnet places the towel under Jasper's chin and slowly pour the peroxide on the cut.

Jasper grits her teeth and her uninjured hand comes to rest and squeeze a little 'round Garnet's waist.

Garnet doesn't say anything but continues to pour until the bubbles turn white. After that, she wipes the cut and reaches again for the gauze.

Garnet steps away from Jasper to study her handiwork before nodding her head. "You're finished."

Jasper watches as Garnet packs up everything and takes it in the bathroom to either be discarded or put away.

"Jasper, what happened?" Garnet questions from the bathroom doorway.

"We got into a fight," Jasper says, defeat in her tone.

"And it turned into a knife fight?" Garnet asks as she steps into the room.

"She can get violent when pissed, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Clearly. Where was Peridot?"

"I sent her to Amethyst's when I got in. She didn't need to be there," Jasper says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So you do care about her," Garnet says more than asks as she moves and takes a seat next to Jasper on her bed.

Jasper doesn't say anything, instead she just stares into the bathroom.

Garnet notices the change in her ex-girlfriend's body; she's exhausted.

"When's the last time you've slept?" Garnet's voice rings out as she turns to look at Jasper.

"A while." Jasper turns to look at Garnet, defeat in her eyes.

"Get some sleep. I got some work to finish, so you can have the bed." Garnet moves to get up but Jasper grabs her hand.

"Stay. Please?" Jasper looks pleadingly at Garnet. "I need you."

Jasper watches as Garnet searches her eyes. She knows what she's searching for; she's searching to see if she's playing any games. She's not.

"Just for tonight, tomorrow we'll figure out your next move," Garnet says and removes her hand from Jasper's grip. "You still have a change of clothes in the dresser over there."

Jasper nods her head and gets off the bed to get her clothes. Grabbing her clothes, she makes her way to the bathroom to change.

When Jasper exits the bathroom, she notices Garnet is already in bed.

She takes a moment to look at her ex-girlfriend. She really messed up and even after everything, Garnet has still always been there to pick her up. But she's done nothing but trouble her.

"You gone get some sleep or keep staring at me thinking about your past mistakes?" Garnet's voice snaps Jasper out of her thoughts.

"I wasn't," Jasper grunts out before making her way to the bed and getting in.

..

"Stop it," Garnet's half sleep voice rings out as Jasper senses her turn on her side and throw one of her legs over her own.

"Stop what?" Jasper questions, glancing sideways at Garnet.

"You've been tossing and turning for the past hour and a half."

"And you've been listening?"

"I've been trying to ignore it," Garnet says and places her head and one of her hand on Jasper's chest.

Jasper let's out a sigh and slips one of her arms around Garnet's waist.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. But what's keeping you from sleeping?"

Jasper tilts her head to look down at a half sleep Garnet .

"She wanted to break up. She just kept shouting that she hates me. Out of all our arguments, she's never said that," Jasper let's out.

Garnet is quiet for a while and Jasper thinks just maybe she might have fallen back asleep.

"She's hurt and angry. If you truly love her like you say you do and like I think you do, continue to show her, but give her time to cool off," Garnet finally let's out.

Jasper nods her head but doesn't say anything.

"Hey Garn?" Jasper let's out after some time.

After a while, Jasper thinks Garnet fell asleep again and just pulls her closer to her.

"Yes Jasper?" Garnet answers her back.

"You don't feel uncomfortable like this?"

Garnet lifts her head to look at Jasper only to find her looking back at her.

"I do but I don't. Plus, I know this is the only real way to get you to sleep when your distressed."

Jasper smiles down at her ex-girlfriend. "Thank you .. for just always being here."

Garnet smiles back. "Even if I cause your relationship problems?"

"Even still." Jasper smiles and her eyes trail down to Garnet's lips.

Jasper knows Garnet knows what she wants, it's just a matter of whether or not Garnet will give it to her or not.

Jasper shakes her head and tightens her arm around Garnet's waist. She'll settle for this.

Jasper was about to close her eyes when she feels Garnet moving. Before she can say anything, Garnet's lips are on hers.

They're still as soft and plump as she remembers.

Jasper tightens her hold on Garnet as she feels her pulling away. "Please?" Jasper whispers against Garnet's lips.

Garnet grants Jasper's plea and captures her lips again.

Jasper sighs into the kiss and turns on her side slightly to deepen the kiss. She always did enjoy kissing Garnet. It was one of her favorite pastimes.

"Jasper," Garnet let's out it a breathy tone as she feels Jasper's hand slide down and cup one of her ass cheeks and give it a slight squeeze. "We can't."

Jasper heeds Garnet's words, but the latter doesn't move to stop her.

It's been a long time since Jasper last held Garnet like this; five years to be precise, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss it.

"I know," Jasper says but doesn't remove her hand from Garnet's ass. "But it's been a long time since we've been like this."

Garnet closes her eyes at Jasper's statement.

"Five years," Garnet let's out in a soft tone.

"And I've still been loving you and in love with you for all of them."

Jasper waits for Garnet to say something and when she doesn't, Jasper glances down at Garnet to find Garnet's face buried in her chest.

"Don't tell me that like its not already hard enough that I've been doing the same," Garnet mumbles into Jasper's chest.

Jasper smiles at her ex-girlfriend. She truly did miss her. Hell, she truly did and still do love her.

"I'm .. I never meant to hurt you, I still don't," Jasper let's out.

"Same here." Garnet reaches up and cups Jasper's cheek with one of her hands. "I'm sorry I'm disrupting your relationship with Lapis."

Jasper shakes her head. "It's not just your fault. It's Lapis' and my fault too. Mostly mine for causing you both heartaches."

Garnet doesn't say anything but stares into Jasper's eyes. Even after everything, she still loves Jasper.

"Gems if I don't still love you," Garnet says before pulling Jasper down for another kiss.

Jasper smiles into the kiss as she feels Garnet moving to straddle her. She knows they can't do this. Even though they still love each other and they know they still love each other, she's still with Lapis, even if the latter was screaming they're over. But Gems.

"Hey Jasp?" Garnet questions pulling away.

"Hmm?" Jasper looks up at her Garnet straddling her, some of her curls slipping out from underneath her bonnet and her lips plump and swollen.

"I do want you. You have no idea how bad I want you right now, but I meant it when I said I can't have you and don't like getting in the way." Garnet looks away and Jasper uses her injured hand to cup Garnet's cheek, turning her back to facing her.

"I know and as bad as it is that I tried, I would never want you to feel like you are."

Garnet smiles at Jasper with teary eyes.

Jasper reaches up and wipes away a stray tear. "I think I can sleep now," Jasper says. Garnet nods her head and moves to get off Jasper, but Jasper's arm around her waist stops her. "But only if we can stay like this." Garnet smiles and wiggles a little down Jasper until she is able to fit her head comfortably under Jasper's.

"Night Jasper." Garnet wraps her arms around Jasper.

"Night love." Jasper tightens her hold on Garnet's waist and closes her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper wakes to the sound of Garnet's phone ringing, but it's silenced quick.

"Garnet," Garnet answers the phone.

Jasper can hear a voice from the other end, but she can't make out the words.

"No, I can make it," Garnet pauses, "yeah, I'll be there."

Jasper feels Garnet sit up, more than sees her.

"No Bismuth, you don't need to come get me. I'll be fine."

Jasper cracks her eyes open as she feels Garnet get off the bed.

"No Bismuth, it isn't like that." Jasper furrows her brows as Garnet let's out a soft chuckle. "Yeah," another pause, "No, just friends." Pause. "Look, I'll meet you there and I'll see. Bye Bismuth." With that, Garnet hangs up the phone.

"Who's Bismuth?" Jasper questions, trying to keep the jealousy out her words but failing.

Garnet turns to face Jasper; eyes bare.

"She's just a friend. I have plans on meeting up with her," Garnet pauses, "and she wants to meet you."

"I don't want to meet her," Jasper pause as she sits up. "And I don't want you to go."

Garnet raises one of her eyebrows before she shakes her head. "Don't come, but I'm going." With that, Garnet disappears into the bathroom.

Jasper grunts and throws her head back; it bounces off the headboard.

..

Jasper turns her head toward the bathroom as she hears the door open.

Garnet walks out with a towel wrapped around her body and again, one around her head.

Jasper just stares at her ex-girlfriend. Slowly she gets up and stands in front of Garnet.

"What?" Garnet questions looking up at Jasper.

Jasper pulls Garnet close with her uninjured hand and uses the injured one to gently cup Garnet's cheek. "I really don't want you to go .. and I really don't trust this Bismuth person." Jasper stares into Garnet's mix matched eyes.

Garnet frowns slightly at the statement. "She's my friend Jasper and I made a promise. You can't tell me who I'm allowed to see anymore."

Jasper tightens her hold on Garnet's waist slightly at the statement. She admits it. She was a bad girlfriend. Drinking and trying to control who and what came into Garnet's life were just two examples.

"I know that. I just want you to be safe. I love you."

Jasper watches as a mix of pain and joy flash in Garnet's eyes. She loves when Garnet doesn't wear those damn shades.

"I know." Garnet turns her face slightly to place a kiss on the palm of Jasper's injured hand. "Let me change your wrapping before I leave. You can either wait here or leave, but I'll be gone for a couple of hours." Garnet tries to pull away but Jasper doesn't let her.

"Don't." Jasper glances down at Garnet's lips, then back up at Garnet's eyes. "Said she wanted to meet me right? Does she know about us?"

"She knows enough to speculate that there's more going on between us than just friendship."

Jasper doesn't respond but nods her head. "You can change my wrappings after I take a shower. I'm coming with you." Jasper smiles a devious smile before she leans down and claims Garnet's lips.

Jasper wanted to pull away. She still loves Garnet she does and she knows they've been going around in circles; talking about just being friends and her and Lapis' relationship but then staying connected the way they are. She knows they need to stop this, but she can't stop her hands as one slips to the back of Garnet's neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss and the other slipping past the towel to finger Garnet.

"Jasper," Garnet let's out weakly. "I just took a shower."

"So? Take another .. with me." Somehow in the mist of talking, Jasper manages to free Garnet of both her towels. "You're still so beautiful."

Garnet let's out a soft moan as Jasper detaches from her mouth, only to have it replaced by a gasp as Jasper then latches onto one of her nipples, sucking hard and biting it.

"Oh my stars," Garnet let's out as Jasper's fingers speed up inside her.

Jasper detaches herself from Garnet, if only to allow the latter to help Jasper remove her shirt.

"We can't do this again," Garnet says before Jasper quickly claims her lips.

"I know. Shower, now." Jasper breaks the kiss and picks Garnet up, the latter wrapping her arms and legs around Jasper as they head into the bathroom.

..

"Garnet! Took you long enough," Bismuth says as the two enter.

Jasper watches as Garnet approaches the multicolored dread headed woman and hugs her. Jasper grits her teeth as she notices Bismuth's hand on Garnet's ass.

 _'The hell is she doing?'_

"Sorry Bis., but, Bismuth meet Jasper, Jasper meet Bismuth," Garnet says pulling away.

"So, you're the one that gots Garney here in a bunch?" Garnet slaps Bismuth's shoulder. Bismuth just laughs. "Awe, I'm just joking." Bismuth wraps an arm around Garnet's waist. "Nice to finally meet you Jasper." Bismuth reaches out with her free hand.

Jasper raises an eyebrow then looks at Garnet before finally shaking Bismuth's hand. "Likewise."

"Awe, have you been mentioning me Garney?" Bismuth laughs and releases Garnet's waist.

Garnet rolls her eyes at the nick name but Jasper answers before she can.

"This is actually the first time she's mentioned you," Jasper retorts.

"Damn Garney, been keeping me a secret?" Bismuth follows it with a deep and rich laugh. "But seriously, we need to talk .. and we'll do it over food. Have a seat," Bismuth offers as she takes a seat. Garnet and Jasper sitting across from her.

The three order food and Bismuth gets down to business.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper wasn't paying no attention to whatever it was that Bismuth was saying to Garnet. Her main focus was the contact happening between Bismuth and Garnet.

Over the course of the talk, Garnet placed her hand over Bismuth and Bismuth somehow switched it so she was holding Garnet's hand, her Garnet's hand, in hers.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Bis.," Garnet lets out and Jasper immediately tunes in.

Bismuth smiles at Garnet. "Thank Garney, but your condolences are not needed. I guess it was just time for us to part."

"Even still, I knew you loved her and for Snow to just run off on you. That isn't right," Garnet replies and Jasper watches as Bismuth gently squeezes Garnet's hand.

Bismuth looks away. "I did love her," Bismuth pauses, "and I thought she loved me, but-," Bismuth doesn't finish as Garnet interrupts her.

"Bis., stop that. Anybody would be lucky to have you. You know that and remember, when nobody else gots you, I got you."

Bismuth smiles toothily at Garnet. "Thanks Garney, don't know what I'd do without you."

Jasper watches the interaction between Bismuth and Garnet and her distaste for Bismuth grows even stronger.

Jasper feels a hand on her knee and immediately turns to face Garnet.

"Mind if I get out? I would really like to hug my friend," Garnet questions and just stares at Jasper waiting for her to move.

Jasper knew Garnet didn't want her to make a big deal out of it and for her love of Garnet, she abides by her. Silently she slides out the booth. Garnet slides out behind her before quickly making her way over to Bismuth.

Bismuth had to be about the same size as Jasper, just a little bit bulkier, which made it a little bit hard for Garnet and all her assets to slide in the booth next to Bismuth.

Jasper watches as Bismuth slides over slightly to allow Garnet to slide in next to her.

"Thank you Garnet," Bismuth says as she wraps one arm around Garnet's waist and pulls her closer. Garnet leans into the hug and places her head on her shoulder.

"Always," Garnet replies and Bismuth tilts her head to place a light and brief kiss on Garnet's forehead.

Jasper tightens her fist but before she could say anything, her phone buzzes with a text message.

 **Come home, now!** The text from Peridot reads.

"What is it?" Garnet questions and lifts her head off Bismuth's shoulder.

"Peridot sent me a text to come to the house," Jasper replies. She's not completely sure on how she feels about leaving, especially with Bismuth touching on Garnet, but she owes it to Lapis, her girlfriend.

"Go. Work things out," Garnet says.

Jasper doesn't say anything, just stares at Garnet's eyes behind her shade. After a while, Garnet nods her head and Jasper stands up from the table.

"I'll talk to you later." With that, Jasper makes her way out and heads toward the house.

…

Jasper pauses outside the front door, keys in hand, before taking a deep breath and inserting the key into the lock.

As Jasper opens the door, Jasper doesn't know what she was expecting, but a tore up house was not it.

As Jasper closes the door behind her, she takes in the carnage that is now her living room.

"The hell did she do?" Jasper mumbles under her breath, right as Peridot exits her and Lapis' room.

"Jasper," Peridot calls and makes her way over to her. "Welp, as you can see, she tore apart the house, but she's sleeping now," Peridot says and tiredly makes her way to the couch and sits.

"Was it like this when you came in?" Jasper questions and slowly makes her way over to Peridot, careful not to step on the broken glass and other items.

"She was still in the process. I got here near the end of it. She tired herself out." Peridot sighs and looks over at Jasper's hand. "What happened between you two?"

"We fought, she brought out a knife, and I got cut in the process of taking it away from her," Jasper responds.

Peridot is quiet, but Jasper has been around her long enough to know that something was going in in her mind.

"What is it?" Jasper questions.

Peridot is quiet and fiddles with her thumbs. Jasper turns toward Peridot and gently places her hand on Peridot's shoulder.

"Look, I know that I haven't always been the nicest to you, I do respect what you have to say," Jasper tells Peridot.

"I .. I .. I just," Peridot pauses, "I've been around you and Lapis for the past three years that you two have been together and I've been her friend for even longer than that." Peridot pulls away from Jasper's touch and stands up.

Jasper watches as Peridot stands and begins pacing.

"I think it's best if you two just ended it. I have never seen Lapis like this .. this often when she was in a relationship. It's clear that Garnet isn't going anywhere, whether there is or isn't something going on between the two of you and I don't think Lapis will ever be okay with that."

Jasper stands up as Peridot finishes her sentence. "I understand, but she's my girlfriend and I do love her. I mean, I ain't the best girlfriend, I know that and I'm trying slowly to fix it. I love her and we should be able to work through this."

Peridot sighs. "I may be the best at understanding the concept of relationships, but I do understand and recognize when something is unhealthy. Jasper, yours and Lapis' relationship is unhealthy. It's tearing her down, can't you see?"

Jasper pauses in her rebuttal and takes a moment to let what Peridot said sink in. She often thought that it was better if she and Lapis ended it, but she's fought so hard to keep them together, even if it doesn't seem like it.

"I do, but I can't let her go. Not now. We still need to talk. I need to talk to her," Jasper responds.

"Jasper, I don't know if that is a good idea."

"I don't care. It may not seem like it but I've been fighting hard for us to stay together. Our last argument was the first time she told me she hated me. I can't leave with her feeling like that. I can't leave."

"Jasp-." Peridot gets cut off.

"No, I'm not leaving. Not until we talk," Jasper pauses and makes her way back over to the couch. "I'm here until she wakes and we can talk."


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't want to talk to her!" Jasper hears Lapis yell, waking her from her nap.

"Welp, she's here and she won't leave, I tried," Peridot says. "Just talk to her, maybe y'all can end this on good terms." Jasper lifts her head as Peridot walks out into the living room. "She's not in the mood to talk, but now is as good as any," Peridot says in a resigned tone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about this Peridot," Jasper says before getting up and heading into Lapis's room. "Lapis," Jasper says closing the door behind her.

"Go away Jasper. I don't want to talk to you ever again," Lapis says from her spot in the darkest corner of her room.

"I'm not leaving Lapis," Jasper says and pauses. "Look, I don't know where this is going to go, maybe today is the end but I just couldn't let you .. let us leave off the way we did."

"What do you want Jasper?"

Jasper runs her hands through her hair. "Look, you don't even have to say a word, just listen. I love you Lapis, I do and I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I never wanted it to ever get to the point where we've argued so much that the only words that come out of our mouths is 'I hate you'."

Lapis doesn't say anything but stares at Jasper.

"When you screamed you hated me, it made me realize that we have gotten to the point where I never wanted us too be. This," Jasper gestures between herself and Lapis, "is not healthy. I needed someone to tell me that. It's not healthy that we argue this much. It's not healthy that I'm breaking you down. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to our relationship. I don't want to leave you, I love you, but maybe it'll be better, maybe you'll be better of if I wasn't in your life."

Lapis stands as Jasper lets out the last part. "I don't want you out my life and I'm sorry I screamed I hated you. I was just so mad that no matter what Garnet is always there and then you defended her. I just hit my limit."

Jasper looks down. ' _I think it's time I stop lying to her and myself.'_ "Five years ago Garnet broke up with me. I mean, she had every right to, I was a horrible girlfriend, just like I am to you."

"You're not a horrible girlfriend, I am!" Lapis interrupts.

Jasper shakes her head. "Let me finish. I was a bad girlfriend. I tried to drown all my problems away with alcohol .. like now. My drinking just got worse after the breakup. Then I met you and even though you didn't like my drinking, I cut down, for you. Yet every once in a while, I binge. I love you Lapis, I truly do, but I know that I also love and am still in love with Garnet. She's not going anywhere and the worse part is that that's all you need for us to be together; is for her to be out of my life. Yet she's not just an ex-girlfriend Lapis, she's one of my closest friends, one of the few friends I actually have. I can't lose her."

"What about me!" Lapis screams.

"I can't lose you either but we can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing this to you," Jasper pauses and looks at Lapis. "I know you're going to hate this, but we talked about you and I's relationship. She told me not to walk away but just keep letting you know that I'm here. And I am here, I will always be here, but I can't be here in the way you want. She's always going to be there and it's unfair of me to force you into accepting something that clearly bothers you enough, someone that's constantly constantly causing arguments and pain between us. I hope you can understand."

"So, you're choosing _her_ over me?"

Jasper shakes her head. "No, I'm trying to give you a chance at happiness." A lone tear slides down Jasper's cheek. "You know Peridot said out of all the relationships she's seen you in, she's never seen you like this, this often. And that's my fault. I fucked up .. again. I don't want to ruin love for you. I love you Lapis, but I'm not good for you."

"Are you going back to _her_?"

"She's not going to take me and honestly, I'm no good to anyone like this." Another tear falls from Jasper's eyes but this time Lapis is there to wipe it away.

"I love you," Lapis says before leaning up and claiming Jasper's lips.

"I love you too," Jasper says pulling away. "I don't know if I'll see you later, so good luck. Be happy," with that Jasper opens the door and walks into the living room.

Peridot watches as Jasper walks out of Lapis' room. There was some yelling but then it quieted. "Jasper," Peridot whispers.

Jasper turns to look at Peridot. "I'm sorry about the trouble I caused. Be sure to take care of her."

Peridot nods her head. "But where are you going?" she blurts out.

"I need a drink." Jasper follows it with a short humorless laugh.

"Amethyst is at the bar waiting for you. I told her you'll meet her there. Just figured that's where you'd go after this and you'll need a friend," Peridot says.

Jasper smiles a soft smile. "Thanks Peri. I meant what I said earlier. I respect what you have to say. Lapis has a good friend in you. Maybe after all this, we could try a friendship too."

Peridot laughs softly. "I already consider you a friend."

"See y'all around." With that, Jasper walks to the door, opens it and walks out, closing it behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper walks into the bar and immediately spots Amethyst. As she walks toward Amethyst, she watches as Amethyst slides a shot in front of the empty stool next to her.

Jasper takes her seat and downs the whole shot.

"Thanks," Jasper says.

"Sure," Amethyst says as the bartender place three shots of tequila in front of both of them.

Without saying a word, they downed all three shots.

"Aight bruh, what happened?" Amethyst turns toward Jasper. It wasn't like she hadn't notices the bandages on her friend's hand and cheek. Plus, with Peridot telling her to meet Jasper at the bar, she knew something was up.

"Long or short story?" Jasper questions.

"Long."

Jasper let's out a grunt. "I'm gone need another shot then," Jasper says and flags down the bartender for another shot. "Whiskey."

Nothing is said until after Jasper receives her shot and downs it.

"After you left, I downed a couple shots but Garnet stopped me and sent me back to Lapis. Lapis and I argued .. bad .. and she cut me as I tried to get the knife off of her. She kicked me out afterwards."

Amethyst nods her head but signals the bartender for a round of beers.

"That why you send Peridot to me last night?" Amethyst questions as they receive their beers.

Jasper grabs her bottle and takes a swig. "Yup, she didn't need to be there when things got bad .. which they did."

Amethyst takes a big gulp of her beer. "So who patched you up?"

"Garnet." Jasper takes another swig. "I didn't know who to go to Ame and she's always there. She fixed me up and we ended up talking all night."

"Really?" Amethyst questions with a smile. "Anything happened?" Amethyst raises her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

Jasper tips her bottle and finishes it. After placing the bottle down, she signals the bartender for another round.

"We just talked. She let me stay the night. Nothing happened," Jasper says.

Amethyst finishes her bottle and grabs the second one, immediately downing half of it. "Jasp., I'm not dumb. With the connection you and G., have, something happened."

"Nothing happened .. that night."

Amethyst smiles brightly. "But something did happen?"

Jasper downs half her own bottle before speaking. "We might've messed around a little bit in the morning."

Amethyst smiles wider, grin splitting from ear to ear. "I don't know why y'all just won't get back together. It's clear y'all still love each other."

"Yeah," Jasper says and finishes the rest of her bottle. "Bar keep, 'nother round pleash," Jasper's words start slurring a little bit. "You know a Bismuth?" Jasper turns to face Amethyst.

"Colorful dreads? Yeah. She cool peeps," Amethyst says as she too finishes her second beer.

"I don'ts like her. Garnet and I ate lunch witch her. I thinks she wants Garnet," Jasper says as her words begin to slur.

"Wouldn't surprise me. I mean, Bismuth is Pearl and G.'s friend. As Pearl told me, Bismuth has a little crush on G." Amethyst grabs her third beer and takes a swig.

"I don'ts like her. Her hand wasssh on Garnet's ass. I want so bad to punch her," Jasper says as she too grabs her third beer and takes a heavy gulp.

"Why Peri tell me to come down here?"

"I brokes up wish Lapis," Jasper says.

"For realssh?" Amethyst says, her words begins to slur too.

Jasper nods her head and takes another swig. "Yeah. I still loves Garnet and shes me."

"Closing hour," the bartender says, interrupting their conversation.

Jasper and Amethyst look at each other before smiling and tipping their beers to see who could finish faster.

Amethyst wins and slams her bottle on the bar counter. "Yash! Bar, a roundsh of E&J, and keep thems comingt," Amethyst let's out.

They continue drinking until the bar closes. Both wasted off they asses.

"Wheresh you going?" Jasper questions as she and Amethyst stumble out the bar.

"Honestsh. I'm horny. Gone find Peri or Pearl. You?"

"I don'ts know, but I'll bes fined."

"Aightssss, bye Jasp," Amethyst says as she turns around and stumbles down the street.

Jasper turns the other way and stumbles off, no idea where she's going at 4 in the morning.

..

Jasper finds herself in front of a door, pounding on it.

"What?" Garnet's voice answers from the other side.

"Yous ups?" Jasper questions back.

After a moment, the sound if the door unlocking is heard and the door opens.

"Come on," Garnet says, hoping Jasper's drunk ass can make it through the door without falling.

Jasper does make it through the door and Garnet shuts it and locks it immediately.

Jasper watches as Garnet, wrapped in a red and black robe turns to look at her.

"You're drunk again," Garnet says and rolls her eyes, which are not covered by her shades.

Jasper just blinks at Garnet and fiddles with the front hem of her hoodie.

"Jasper?" Garnet questions before once again rolling her eyes. "Never mind, I'm going back to bed." With that, Garnet turns and begins her ascent upstairs to her room.

It takes a moment, but soon Jasper is stumbling her way up the steps and after Garnet, all the while shedding clothing items.

By the time she reaches Garnet's room, sh had nothing on but her pants and underwear, which are soon discarded as well.

"Damn it Jasper," Garnet says as she notices her naked drunk ex-girlfriend. Garnet shakes her head but doesn't say anything else. 'This is her'

Garnet drops her robe as they both crawl into the bed and Garnet turns off the light. All she wants is a good night's rest, but she knows with Jasper here, she might not get it.

She wasn't wrong, within an instant, Jasper has her arm around Garnet's waist pulling her closer.

Garnet doesn't say anything as of now they're just cuddling. She closes her eyes, snuggles a little closer to Jasper and allows sleep to take her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jasper." Jasper barely hears her name escape Garnet's mouth as two of her fingers slip passed Garnet's thong and into Garnet's vagina.

Still quite drunk and more or less asleep, Jasper's fingers slowly move in and out of Garnet's vagina as her free hand moves to pull out Garnet's right breast, playing with the now hard nipple.

"Jasper," Garnet gasps as she pushes herself further against Jasper.

Jasper quickens her speed though her pace is still quite sluggish and gently place a trail of kisses along Garnet's neck.

As Jasper's speed quickens, she can barely feel Garnet's hand on top of hers, squeezing as the latter reaches climax.

Jasper removes her hand from inside Garnet's vagina and cups it instead. Her hand resting in between Garnet's thighs. Her other hand now cupping Garnet's free breast.

..

As the early light shines through and wakes Jasper, who has a banging headache, Jasper can't help but notice Garnet laying on her, one of her breast popping out of her bra.

"You still do that staring thing," Garnet mumbles as she flips over.

"Only when it's you," Jasper says.

"Cute," Garnet mumbles back.

"Mmmhm, you know your right breast is out, right?" Jasper questions as she peers over at Garnet.

"Does that." Garnet doesn't bother fixing it.

"We .. I didn't do anything last night, did I?" Jasper questions noticing that once again, she's naked.

"You stripped and got in bed," Garnet mumbles again. Today is her off day, she just wants to sleep.

Jasper let's out a quiet sigh. "Good."

"Never said we didn't do anything. Pretty sure last night you fingered me," Garnet says and turns to face Jasper.

Jasper looks down at Garnet's sleepy face and doesn't know what to say or how to feel.

"Wasn't objecting, but what happened last night?" Garnet opens her tired eyes to look at Jasper. Guess sleep is out if the question .. again.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asks slightly confused.

Garnet props her head up to look at Jasper. "I know your drunks. When you strip and I get fucked .. something major happened. So what happened?"

Jasper looks away from Garnet. "I broke up with Lapis."

Garnet is quiet for a moment as she closes her eyes again. "Wasn't because of me, was it?"

Jasper doesn't answer, which causes Garnet to once again open her eyes. Jasper looks down at Garnet and can see the slight fear in her eyes.

"It was but it wasn't," Jasper offers but it does little to sooth Garnet's fear. "I did it because Peridot helped me realize that I was being unfair to Lapis and our relationship. I just want Lapis to be happy, even if it's not with me."

Jasper looks away from Garnet as she let's out the last part.

"Look at me," Garnet requests and Jasper does so. "You've grown since us, take pride in that."

"Not enough to get you back though," Jasper mumbles.

Garnet doesn't reply; there's nothing to say. Yes, Lapis is out of the picture, but there's still bad blood amongst the love left.

"Sorry," Jasper says as she pulls the covers up closer on her naked chest.

"Mmmhm," Garnet let's out and sits up, the cover exposing her bra covered chest.

"What's the deal with Bismuth?" Jasper asks suddenly.

Garnet turns to look at Jasper. "Just a friend."

"Didn't seem like it."

Garnet smiles, but Jasper knows it's not a happy smile. "How you figure?"

"Never mind," Jasper says throwing the cover off her as she moves to get off the bed.

Garnet rolls her eyes. "We're just friends." Garnet too throws her covers off and heads toward her dresser.

"Just friends don't touch the other's ass," Jasper mumbles as she makes her was toward the bathroom and shuts the door.

..

"What's your deal?" Garnet asks as she barges into the bathroom a couple minutes later.

"My deal? I don't have one besides you walking in on me the way you are," Jasper says from her position on the toilet.

"Quit with the smart ass remarks. What's your deal with Bismuth?" Garnet snaps, a hardness rising in her voice.

Jasper wipes herself and flushes the toilet before heading to the sink to wash her hands. "I just want to know why she was touching your ass." Jasper cuts off the water and turns to face Garnet.

"Because she could. Because I had no issue with it." Garnet crosses her arms.

Jasper's eyebrows furrow at Garnet's statement. "You had no issue with it? Not even after knowing how I felt about you?"

Garnet rolls her eyes. "We're not together Jasper. If I want to allow her to touch my ass, I will. If I want to allow anyone to touch my ass, I will. Because I am single."

"That doesn't matter!" Jasper raises her voice. "She's not allowed to touch your ass .. especially since she likes you."

Garnet let's out a laugh and walks out the bathroom.

"What's so funny?" Jasper follows after her.

"You. This. This discussion." Garnet turns to face Jasper. "You think I don't know she likes me? You don't think that I couldn't see that my friend likes me? I been knew. Even while she was with Snowflake, I knew. But she's just a friend to me. If I wanted her, if we could've done something, we would've, but we didn't."

"Well good thing she's single."

Garnet furrow her brows at Jasper. Crazy how even when they were together, they didn't argue about Bismuth when she was around.

"Jasper, get out. I don't care where you go, but get out my room." Garnet fights the stinging behind her eyes as she heads back over to her dresser.

Jasper just looks at Garnet. She feels bad, but she just couldn't get the image of Bismuth's hand on Garnet's ass out her mind.

"Aight, I'm sorry." Jasper walks over to Garnet and wraps her arms around Garnet's waist. Garnet let's out a soft sniffle as Jasper sees a tear roll down Garnet's cheek. "Fuck, stop." Jasper turns Garnet to face her and wipes the tear away.

"I just want you in my life; friend and lover." Jasper pulls Garnet into a hug. "I know I fucked up and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting .. jealous .. about Bismuth. I'm mostly sorry for making you cry. I just want you. I love you, always have."

Garnet just tightens her arms around Jasper as she cries silent tears onto Jasper's naked chest.

Jasper pulls away slightly and uses a hand to lift Garnet's chin. "I love you, with every fiber of my being. I am in love with you, I always have been since the day I first saw you."

Garnet just looks at Jasper but her heart swells at Jasper's declaration.

"You say that like I didn't know," Garnet says with a slight smirk.

Jasper smiles back. "I know, but this is the first time I was able to admit it, not only to you, but to myself."

Garnet smiles a small smile before using one of her hands to bring Jasper down for a kiss.

Jasper smiles into the kiss and puts everything she's feeling for Garnet into it. With one arm around Garnet's waist, Jasper uses her other to lift Garnet up and the latter wraps her legs around her and all without breaking the kiss.

Jasper turns them so that Garnet's back is facing toward the bed before lowering them onto it.

Garnet breaks away from the kiss to unhook her bra and Jasper strips her of her thong.

"Damn, I almost forgot how beautiful you are," Jasper says as she looks down at her ex-girlfriend.

"Shut up and kiss me," Garnet says with a smile. Jasper smiles and does what she's told, her hands running over every inch of Garnet's body.


	12. Chapter 12

The ringing of the doorbell interrupts them.

"Shit," Garnet curses as she abruptly pulls away from Jasper.

"Who's that?" Jasper questions as she watches Garnet throw on her robe.

"Pearl and Bismuth. We're supposed to be going out. I completely forgot," Garnet says as she tightens the strings around her waist and quickly heads out the room.

Jasper can hear Garnet's footsteps as they rush down the steps and the sound of the door opening.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I forgot," Garnet apologizes.

"It's fine. I just hope you don't mind that I invited Amethyst," Pearl's voice can be heard.

"That's fine. Jasper's here, so they'll have each other. Just give me a moment to get ready."

Jasper hears the door shut and lock and then Garnet's feet coming back up the steps.

"You gone stay there or you gone get ready?" Garnet questions as she makes her way to the bathroom, dropping her robe along the way.

Jasper takes a moment before she quickly gets out the bed and follows Garnet inti the bathroom.

..

"Again, I am so sorry," Garnet apologizes as she and Jasper appear in the doorway of her living room, dressed and ready to go.

"I bet you are," Amethyst murmers and winks at Jasper and Garnet both.

"Get your head out the gutters Ame," Jasper retorts back with a scowl on her face.

"Are we ready?" Bismuth interrupts.

"Yeah, let's go before I change my mind," Amethyst says.

"Amethyst," Pearl berrates.

Amethyst rolls her eyes. "I'm just saying."

Garnet smiles and opens the door for everyone to leave before closing and locking it behind her.

..

"So you still gone tell me nothing happened between y'all?" Amethyst questions Jasper as they trail behind Pearl, Garnet and Bismuth.

"It ain't gone change a thing. She still won't date me," Jasper says as she watches the distance between Garnet and Bismuth shorten. Jasper grimaces.

"She bothers you," Amethyst states more than asks, referring to Bismuth.

"Garnet says they never did anything and she knows about her feelings for her. But yes, _she_ bothers me."

They're quiet for a moment as Jasper hears Garnet laugh and Bismuth whispering something to Garnet and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I used to feel the same way at first. When I came around Pearl was always with Bismuth. But then I told her how I felt and she stopped." Jasper raises a brow at Amethyst. "Okay, well she didn't stop but she cut down on her time with her. Did you tell Garnet how you felt?"

Jasper lets out a huff. "Garnet knows. But we are not together, so she feels she doesn't have too. Plus, I don't want to go back to that. That's one of the reasons we broke up in the first place. I tried to control her."

"Damn. That's deep."

Jasper just nods her head and watches as Garnet whispers something to Bismuth and the latter removes her arm from around Garnet's waist.

"But y'all love each other, right?" Amethyst questions after a while.

"Yeah. I mean, I told her that I am _in love_ with her. She says she still loves me but I can't understand why she refuses to date me again," Jasper responds.

"Did you ask?"

"I've been asking sonce we broke up 5 years ago. It's either no answer or the same answer."

The group stops in front of a restaurant and Bismuth opens the door for them all to enter.


End file.
